


I Give to You This Button

by totalizzyness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's never going to give Asahi a break, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi only has the button from his uniform, but it'll do for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give to You This Button

Asahi could feel his heartbeat resonating in his chest. He could swear it was audible as he nervously looked around his classmates, hoping no one had noticed. Fortunately, it was all in his head, his peers all facing forward as the principle addressed the third year graduates. Asahi thought he’d be sad to finally be graduating, but his mind was too focused on his post-graduation plans. He craned his neck, searching the hall for his best friends, easily spotting Suga’s head of white-grey hair. Feeling Asahi’s stare, Suga turned, giving Asahi a friendly wave and thumbs up, instantly putting him at ease. Asahi knew Suga didn’t know  _ what _ he was reassuring him about, but he always managed to calm his nerves.

The assembly finally called to an end and the graduates were allowed to find their friends and present family members to celebrate. Asahi was instantly jumped on by Suga and Daichi, the three friends barely able to keep from falling in a heap on the floor but Daichi managed to maintain their balance. Asahi couldn’t help but smile as Suga rambled about what was next for him and Daichi, the pair going off to university together. Daichi had barely managed to remind Asahi that his attendance was required at the party Ukai had organised for them when they were once again dog-piled by their volleyball teammates. Hinata was already crying, his arms locked around Suga’s middle as he blubbered into his shirt, ignoring Kageyama’s yelling. Daichi had already gotten out from underneath Tanaka and moved over to Tsukishima, gently chiding him for not joining in with his friends and was predictably met with a cold response. Asahi smiled at his friends as his arms instinctively curled around the small body clung to his torso. He could see Tanaka wanted to jump on him too but respected his best friend’s need to be as close to Asahi as physically possible.

Nishinoya finally looked up at Asahi, his eyes already glassy and red. “I know I said I wouldn’t cry, Asahi-san, but I can’t get over the fact I’ll never see you in those halls ever again!”

Asahi laughed, landing a quick kiss to Noya’s forehead. “You know you can see me every day, Noya, I’m not going far.”

“I know! But… but… It’s going to be so different!”

“You’ll be fine, Noya, you’re strong.”

“I’m not, I’m weak! I’m weak for Asahi-san!”

Tanaka let out a loud laugh, finally letting himself flop down onto the couple. “You’ve always been weak for Asahi-san! But I’ll be there for you, Noya-san!”

“Ryu!”

Asahi chuckled, watching the two friends dramatically throw their arms around each other, calling each others name until Daichi got annoyed enough to demand they shut up. Tanaka’s focus immediately shifted back to Daichi, allowing Asahi to pull Noya’s attention back to him. Smiling, he cupped Noya’s cheeks, wiping away the wetness with his thumbs.

“Nishinoya, can I talk to you?”

Noya nodded fervently, holding onto Asahi’s wrists. The couple got their feet and managed to slip away with minimal complaints from the first years. Asahi led Nishinoya away from everyone, gripping his hand tightly until they were safely hidden behind the gym they’d spent so much time in. Noya smiled up at Asahi, letting his hands be enveloped in Asahi’s larger ones. He kept his mouth shut, able to see his boyfriend was obviously working something through in his head. Instead he smiled up at him, waiting patiently until he opened his mouth.

“U-uh Nishinoya…”

“Asahi…”

“Nishinoya, I… I really like you.”

“...I like you too, Asahi-san.”

Asahi took a deep breath, looking up at the sky before focusing back on Noya. “Actually… No. I love you, and… I really love being with you, and… I just… I never want to be apart from you. I want to be with you  _ all the time _ , and… I know that’s not possible but, that’s how I feel, and… I think you know I lied when I said you weren’t a factor in my decision not to go to university, but I honestly don’t think I’d be able to do it without you.”

Noya let out a quiet whine, kicking Asahi’s shin gently. “Asahi-san!”

“I know, I know. But really, university’s not for me. I think I’m more suited to working, to helping make a future for the two of us. And I don’t know what you’re doing after you graduate next year, or if you have a plan-”

“I have a plan! I’m going to play professionally until either an injury or an inexcusable scandal means I can’t compete any more and I’ll retire either a hero or a disgrace and I’ll probably come back home and pick up coaching the next generation of libero superstars!”

Asahi laughed, letting go of Noya’s hand to ruffle his hair. “Is that seriously your plan?”

“Roundabout!” Noya grinned, nuzzling his face against his boyfriend’s large hand. “I plan to play professionally, and I think I’ll study something to do with teaching and sports so that when I can’t play any more I can guide the next generation to victory… Take-chan said it was never too early to think ahead, and he said I was so good helping the first years and even some wimpy third-years-”

“He didn’t say that!”

“He said it nicely but he said that! But the point was… He thinks I’d make a good coach, so, yeah… I think that’s my end game.”

“It sounds like a good plan… Anyway, as I was saying… Noya… I don’t quite have my life planned out like you do, but… everytime I try to think about what I’d like to do you’re always there. No matter what I do I want you there with me.”

Nishinoya smiled up at Asahi despite his confusion. Asahi let go of Noya’s hand, curling his fingers around the second button of his jacket and yanked it off. With his other hand he gently curled his fingers around Noya’s left hand, turning it so his palm was facing up.

“Nishinoya, I… I want to be with you forever. As in  _ forever _ . And I know you’re only seventeen and I’m eighteen and it’s not even something we could actually do at the moment but… I want to marry you. I’d really love to marry you. And I only have my gakuran button at the moment but I promise once I’ve saved up some I’ll get you a proper ring… But for now I hope this is okay.” Asahi carefully pressed the button into the middle of Noya’s palm, nervously watching for his reaction. Noya, for once, was speechless as he stared at the button, shiny and black, demanding an answer. He could feel his eyes stinging and his chest thrumming at the shock and sheer elation. He took a few moments but he finally managed to clear his throat, fighting to keep his tears back.

“Can… Can I add a stipulation to your proposal?”

Asahi blinked in shock, nodding nervously. Nishinoya grinned, folding his fingers over the button.

“I’ll marry you. But you have to call me by my given name.”

Asahi barked out a relieved laugh, feeling a weight lift from his chest before a physical one barreled straight into him.  “Of course, Yuu. I’ll do anything.”

Noya laughed too, bouncing in Asahi’s arms, too overjoyed to restrain his tears. “I love you so much, Asahi-san!”

“I love you too.”

Noya stopped bouncing for a moment to look up, grabbing the back of Asahi’s head to pull him down into a messy kiss, the couple barely able to restrain their grins. They shared several more kisses before Nishinoya declared they should share the good news and immediately began dragging Asahi back to their friends. Suga was the first to notice the couple, smiling at Noya’s infectious grin as the libero threw himself into his arms. He started bouncing again, babbling a thousand words a minute, Suga nodding along as if he understood a word that was being said.

“Calm down, Noya, enunciate your words!”

Asahi chuckled, resting his hands on Noya’s shoulders, grounding him and pulling him back from Suga. Noya let out a happy chirp, visibly vibrating where he stood.

“Asahi-san proposed to me! Me and Asahi-san are engaged!”

Suga’s eyes widened comically. He looked around at their friends and noticed they too had been stunned by the announcement. “Engaged? To be married?”

Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically, his grin never once faltering. “Yeah! We’re getting married, right Asahi-san?”

Asahi gave a meek nod, nervously eyeing his friends. “Well, not right now, but one day for sure.”

“That’s great news!” Daichi finally found his words, taking a few steps closer to the couple. “Did Asahi get you a ring?”

Noya shook his head, holding out his hand to show off the button. “He gave me his button!”

“Oh… oh? Just a button?”

“Yeah! His second button!”

Daichi flicked his stare up to Asahi, secretly thrilled at the way he recoiled from the look. “You gave him your button?”

“I-it’s all I have! I don’t have the money for a ring! I thought it was romantic.”

Suga rolled his eyes, elbowing Daichi out of the way, laying a comforting hand on his arm. “It  _ is _ romantic, Asahi. Ignore Daichi, he wouldn’t know romantic if it kicked him where it hurts.”

Asahi offered a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. “Thank you, Suga… I will get him a ring later, honest.”

Noya spun around, reaching his arms up to grip onto Asahi’s shoulders. “Don’t stress about it, Asahi-san! I don’t need a ring so long as I have you! Don’t listen to Daichi-san, he’s just bullying you.”

“O-oh.”

Noya grinned, jumping up to press a quick kiss to Asahi’s cheek before turning back to the group. “We should go celebrate!”

The group cheered and began making their way off the school grounds towards the gym Ukai’s Neighbourhood Association team used for practice. Suga managed to drag Asahi away from the bulk of the group, pulling him into an almost suffocating hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Asahi!”

A hand suddenly found its place in Asahi’s hair, ruffling it until it was a tangled mess; Daichi laughed at Asahi’s sounds of irritation. “Good going, Asahi. Noya will make a man of you yet.”

Asahi pulled away from the somewhat violent affection, giving his usual sheepish grin to his friends. “Thanks guys… I’m so relieved it’s over. It was terrifying!”

Daichi let out a loud laugh, giving Asahi a hard punch to the shoulder. “You’ll always be a coward, right?”

Asahi pouted, rubbing the abused area. “You’re so cruel, Daichi.”

“What did you say?”

“Asahi-san! Catch!”

Asahi had barely turned around when Noya flew at him, sending them both crashing to the floor. Noya was laughing, arms clinging onto Asahi’s neck as they lay splayed across the floor.

“C’mon, Asahi-san, you’ve got to be quicker than that! You can’t drop me on our wedding day!”

Asahi grinned, picking them both up, slinging Noya round to cling onto his back instead. “I promise I’ll never drop you.”

“Good. I love you, Asahi-san.”

“I love you too, Yuu.”


End file.
